


Reflection

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Friendship, Reminiscing, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Alex has been stressed out between several different things. His best friend barges into his apartment, setting him straight as she always did.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaFrick (MissForeverRebel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissForeverRebel/gifts).



Sighing softly, Alex pushed the meat around his plate. It wasn’t that it wasn’t good, he just had a lot on his mind right now, and the last thing he wanted to do was force food into his stomach that he was sure was going to make its way back out in an hour. He put his fork down, and stood, intent on putting plastic over it and sticking it in the fridge for later. 

“What’s wrong?” a voice asked, nearly causing Alex to drop his plate on the floor. 

“Ashley! You know better than to startle me” Alex huffed softly, as he looked over his shoulder to the person leaning against the door jamb to the kitchen. He grabbed the plastic wrap out of the drawer and covered his food. Opening the fridge, he looked at Ashley, who could see the turmoil in the brown eyes she knew so well. 

“I’d say sorry, but you know I’d be lying. Now spill, what’s going on?” the younger woman looked at her best friend, concern in her blue eyes. 

“What isn’t? Work is stressful, my ex is still trying to drum up some bullshit, my mom isn’t talking to me, and I can’t seem to figure out what’s going on in my head” Alex ranted, leaning on the island after closing the refrigerator. 

“Whoa, okay. Let’s take this one at a time. Work is bullshit, I told you a month ago to quit and find something else. Your ex can jump off a cliff, you know anything she comes up with is empty and false. I’m sorry your mom isn’t talking to you, do you know why? And Alex, I told you that it would be better if you found a therapist. I am happy being a sounding board, but you know I am not impartial with everything going on” Ashley reminded the older man. 

“I know. Mom blew up my phone the other day with some shit or the other, I couldn’t understand it. I tried telling her I was at work, but of course she didn’t listen. Now she’s all butthurt that I don’t love her or something. You know how she gets” Alex sighed, flopping into the bar stool. Ashley took the one next to him, and rubbed her oldest friend’s back gently. 

“I do know. We did grow up across the street from each other. We went to the same college, and now we live in the same apartment building. Remind me again why we haven’t dated?” Ashley smirked as Alex groaned. 

“You are my sister, that’s just gross. Plus you know that I’m into blondes. Sorry Ash, you do nothing for me” Alex smirked and winced as Ashley leaned over the counter and slapped him. 

“Asshole” 

“You love me” 

“Debatable” Ashley snarked, and went to Alex’s fridge, grabbing the bottle of wine she kept there, along with a glass. 

“Help yourself why don’t you?” Alex rolled his eyes, grabbing a glass as well, holding it out. Ashley poured both glasses, and put the bottle back in the fridge to keep cool. 

“As if you don’t do the same at my place. I hadn’t seen you in a couple days so I knew you were either stressed or mopey. Turns out my best friend instinct is strong. Come on, let’s sit on the couch and talk” Ashley gestured with her glass to the living room, and Alex picked his own glass up and followed her. 

“What else is new? My life is just one series of fuckups after another” Alex huffed as he flopped down on the couch, sprawling out. Ashley calmly sat down and raised an eyebrow at her best friend. 

“So everything in your life is fucked up?” she calmly asked, and pursed her lips as Alex glared at her. 

“Quit doing that. You know I hate when you do that” 

“What?” 

“The whole thing about my life not being fucked up. That I haven’t fucked up our friendship. I know this, you don’t need to tell me everytime” Alex huffed, as Ashley smiled around the rim of her glass as she took another sip of wine. 

“Then quit saying that your life is a series of fuck ups. You have a job, food, friends, your mom, this apartment, me” Ashley listed off, and Alex sighed, rubbing his eyes gently. 

“I know. I just wish my love life wasn’t so…” Alex waved his hands around, gesturing wildly. 

“Alexander. You will meet her one day. We all go through bad relationships. How many have you had to help me through?” Ashley shuddered at the memory of her last one, which had led to her swearing men off for a while. 

“Stupid fucker trying to rape you. Thank god I heard the screams and have a key. Knocked that fucker out” Alex growled at that memory. 

“And I am extremely thankful for that Alex. We will both find our forever afters, when we are meant to” Ashley wisely spoke, taking another sip of her wine. 

“Thanks Ashley. You always know exactly what to say” Alex gratefully smiled at the younger woman. 

“I know you like the back of my hand. There is little you could do nowadays that would shock or surprise me. We haven’t been friends for the last 24 years for nothing” Ashley let her glass dangle between her fingers as she spoke, a soft smile on her face. 

“Preschool, Miss Elizabeth’s class. It’s really been 24 years now? Doesn’t seem like it” Alex shook his head ruefully. 

“Tell me about it. Hell we have our ten year high school reunion this year” Ashley rolled her eyes. 

“Ugh, why?! I am so not going to that disaster” Alex groaned and Ashley nodded in agreement. 

“Exactly. Listen, I gotta head home, I have some more grading to do. See you this weekend?” Ashley’s eyebrow rose as she drained her glass of wine. 

“Of course. Thanks for the help, and I promise I’ll look up a therapist this week. You’re right, I do need to seek outside help. I appreciate you not pushing it on me” Alex sent a small smile Ashley’s way. 

“I knew it wouldn’t have worked. Things will work out, with everything. You’ll see. I’ll see you on Saturday big bro” Ashley stood up and Alex followed. The two embraced and Alex placed a chaste kiss on his best friend’s cheek. Ashley warmly smiled and turned to the door. 

“Later Alex, love ya!” she called behind her shoulder as she opened the door. 

“Love ya too Ash!” he replied as the door shut. 

Alex looked at his half glass of wine, and picked it up along with Ashley’s glass. Going back into the kitchen, he dumped it and washed both glasses. Turning to his bedroom, he moseyed down and entered the room, sitting down on the side of his bed. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he sent one message, hoping that the recipient would reply. 

_ “Hey Mom, just wanted to tell you I love you, and when you are ready to talk, I’m here”  _

Alex sighed, and put his phone to the side of him. Maybe Ashley was right, things would turn out for him in the end. He did have a lot going for him, it was just his love life that left a lot to be desired. As he looked out his window to the night sky, the stars twinkled, promising better days ahead. 


End file.
